Treasure
by CamcamBambam
Summary: Stiles realised he has feeling for the mysterious Alpha after Scott starts ignoring for Allison. Will Derek let Stiles love him or will Scott's jealousy get in the way?
1. Give me your, Give me your attention Bab

_**Disclaimer**_: _I Do not own Teen Wolf._

**"Give me your, Give me your attention Baby"**

I had barely slid my jeep into a parking spot before Scott was out the door trailing after Allison. "Well there goes our 'Bounding Time' I say to Issac as he climbs out the back seat. "He should just give it a rest already. Daddy Arecant is really gonna kill him if she turns up pregant".

"Thanks Issac you always know how to make a guy feel better" I pat him on the back when i'm finish with my fit of laughter. "I could make you feel a hell of alot better than he could". I Jump a good ten feet in the air as i turn to see Ericka smirking beside Boyd.

"Holy Shit! You guys have got to stop sneaking up on me!" i yell at them before turning my attention back to Issac as we countine walking into the school. "Dude you could have at least warned me. i could have had a heart attack!"

"You gotta admit that was pretty funny" Boyd said while sliding his arm around Ericas' waist. "Yea Stiles quit being so gulible" Issac commented before he turned to open his locker. "Oh i'll show you gulible" i mumbled under my breath knowing they could still hear me.

"Awe man relax i thought you'd be use to our silent approachs by now" Erica said with a smirk and a knowing look in her eyes. She knew i knew EXACTLY who she was talking about. Derek She was the only one who knew about my little crush on the sourwolf.

It's not like i out right told her or anything. She said i was just super obvious, but the other's hadn't picked up on it because they weren't paying it enough attention. Although odvisualy she was entertaining the idea of the two of us being together.

"Shut it Ericka" i grumbled before rushing off to first period with Issac intow.

* * *

The first couple of periods were uneventful leaving me plenty of time to think about Derek. I just can't get my head around the guy. On one hand he's increadbley attractive. And on the other- well he's still pretty hot- but he only seems to be worried about him. Then he has these moments-These increadble moments- where he's caring and loving. Then the moment's gone and it's right back to sourwolf. I just can't get my head around it.

I was snaped out of my daydreaming when Scott caught me on my way out of the lunch line. "Dude what's up? You've been kinda out of it all day". He actually sounded like he cared which almost made me spill my guts. Almost. "It's nothing just tired" I played played it off smoothly, even throwing in a yawn,before heading to our lunch table. He let the subject drop once he caught sight of Allison.

"So what's everybody doing tonight?" i asked everybody taking my seat inbetween Lydia and Issac. "Well we have a training session with Derek" Boyd was the first to reply. "Shit i completely forgot about that " Scott said pulling his head out of Allisons' ass. "Fuck me two" Jackson let out a low growl. "Excuse me. I thought we had a date tonight" Lydia said

"I'm sorry Babe. It slipped my mind when i agreed to that. I'll make it up to you i promise." Jackson quickly added when he noticed the pout on her face. "Yea Well I'll believe it when i see it" Lydia blandly stated before turning her attention to her neatly polished finger nails.

"I Guess that means i'm on my own with that Physics' project" i said looking at both Issac and Scott. "Awe man we're sorry about that dude" Issac answered for the both of them. "At least it's mostly done. It souldn't be that much to do" Scott added before turning his attention back to Allison.

"If it will help any you could come over to my house and Allison and i could help you finish it" Lydia piped in. "Well actually i have this family thing tonight and doubt i'll be able to get out of it" Allison replied being dragged back to the conversation when her name was mentioned.

"It's cool. I'm sure me and Lydia can handle it" i said not trying to make her feel guilty. It wan't her fault she had a insane family who wants to kill her boyfriend. The bell sounded before anyone could say anything else and we all split up heading to our respective classes.

"Stiles" i turned to see Erica Trailing behind me. "You know you could talk to me about it . I already know.." she said giving me a soft shove. I took a deep breath before letting it all out.

"He never even gives me the time of day but i can't help thinking about him all the time. It's like i'm slowly becoming obsessed with him and i don't know what to.." i slid a hand over my face before looking back to her waiting for an answer,

"What are you hoping to get out of this any way Stiles? You have no idea how hard it will be to be in a relationship with an Alpha."

I let out a shaky breath. "I don't know. I at least want him to notice i'm there and that I care for him".

"Then find a way to make him give you his full attention" Then her high heels were clicking heading in the other direction to her class.


	2. Youre one of those flawless

_**Disclaimer**_: _I Do not own Teen Wolf sadly._

**"You're one of those flawless"**

"Then find a way to make him give you his full attention" Ericas' words swam around in my head for the remainder of the day. What the fuck was that even suppose to mean! I couldn't even get the sourwolf to give me a small portion of attention let alone all of it.

I let out a frustrated growl as I walked into the locker room. "What's eating you, Stalinski?"

"Uhh nothing coach"i looked up and met his eyes. Mine begging for him not to push the issue.

"Well then suit up and get your scrony ass on the field" he replied then stalked out of the locker room. I looked around to notice it was empty. I half ran half sprinted to my locker to change.

By the end of practice I was exhausted. I'd managed to put all of my frustration into it and I felt amazing. "Didn't know you had it in you Stalinski. You might be starting material after all." Coach said even going as far as pating my back before walking away .

I fist bumped the air and turned around to see everyone at my feet bowing. "We're not worthy, We're not worthy!" I could hardly tell them to get up trough my fit of laughter. "But dude you where amazing!"Scott said sending a surge of happiness threw me. I let a blush cross my face before swiftly putting my face in my hand successfully hiding it.

"Thanks you guy's but it's really not that big of a deal" I mumble starting my way back into the locker room. "Not-not that big of a deal!?" Isaac Isaac stammered following me to my locker the whole team on his heels. "Stiles did Boyd hammer into you a little to hard or -"

"Or nothing. Can you guy's just drop it?" I growled out in frustration. What did they plan on accomplishing with there compliments? I know I don't deserve them. I don't want them to try and make me feel better. I want..

"Derek?" was standing outside the locker room leaned against his shiny black Camaro. I'd beat everyone out with my haste to get away. I almost swallowed my tongue when I looked up to see his gaze set on me. "Nice practice" he stated while giving me a once over. "Thanks it was nothing really..." averting my eyes from his lips I stared at the ground thinking of any possible way this could become less awkward.

"So.. did you play any sports in high school?" Was the only thing that came to mind. He completely ignored my question and continued to stare. "Okay then I'm just gonna go" I said while fishing in my pocket for my keys.

"Stiles w-

"What's he doing here" Scott said finally marking an appearance from the locker room with Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson. "I came to make sure you guy's didn't 'get lost' or 'forget' that we have a training scheduled". They all rolled there eyes. "What eves I'm just gonna follow you guy's" Jackson stated then turned to walk to his car.

"We don't need an escort. We're no little kids man" Boyd signed tightening and untightening his backpack strap. "Oh yea? So why weren't any of you at the last one?" Derek asked with an edge to it.

"Because we still have lives" he responded before cooly slipping into the back seat.

"I'll see you later man" Isaac said then following suit. Scott looked between us, gave me a wave and went around to get in the vacant front seat. Derek went to speak before I rose my hand to signal him to stop.

"Later" he nodded before he opening the car door and peeling out.

:;"";::;"";_()

I was trapped into a complete daze the entire ride to Lydia's. I just don't get it! Why give the cold shoulder but when I try to leave you stop me? I tried to just shack it off while working on the project with Lydia. " Okay stiles what's up?" She had stopped mid sentence when she noticed I wasn't paying her any attention.

"Its nothing" she raised an eye brow and look me square in the face.

"Jackson already told me Derek was at practice today. So what happened?"

"Is it really that noticeable that I like him?" She nodes her head shaking with laughter. "Its only because I know what to look for" she said when she finally caught her breath.

I took a deep breath and explained to her my entire infatuation with the sourwolf the project completely forgotten. " its just- he's so ugh! " I concluded. Lydia gave a little snicker before saying "oh you got it bad! Oh but it's nothing to be ashamed of maybe you should just let him know how you feel?"

"You make it sound so easy" I ran a hand tree my hair. "I wouldn't even know how to approach the subject" I said looking her to her begging for her to help. "Just start with causal conversation and build from their".

"Are you kidding me? We're talking about Derek here! Who spent even know the meaning of casual conversation" I rolled my eyes waiting for another suggestion. "You gotta start from some where Stiles! You can just eliminate the option before you've even tried"

I looked away and stared at the floor while I thought. "I guess I could try..."

"That's the spirit! Now let's finish this project". An hour later I was loading up my car when my phone vibrated. I waited til I started the car before opening the message. It was from an unknown number which I though was odd but continued to read before my heart stopped

"I need to talk to you. -Derek

* * *

_**Authors note: Sorry this took a lot longer to get up than expected! I have a question. Would you guy's like me to add the alpha pack into this fic? Let me know asap! Thanks for all the Followers, Favorites and reviews you guy's are awesome! Love you guy's mucho!**_

_**-CamcamBambam 3**_


	3. Everything i see in my dreams

Chapter 3

I read the message over and over again. I just didn't understand why he would have any reason in " needing to talk " to me. What would we talk about any way the weather? Choosing just to ignore it I started up my car and headed home.

The house was empty as expected. I walked in to find a note from dad on the dining table. "Sorry kid got called in to work again. Eat what ever see you later-Dad".

Sure later as in the next time I go to the office and make you take a day off to get some sleep. I placed the note back down and headed up stairs.

"What the fox says! Waaaaawaapow-" I whipped my phone from my pocket. "Dude what do you want shouldn't you still be training?" I bellowed at Scott for giving me a heart attack. Second one for the day... "Where are you." He sounded worried which unnerved me a bit.

"At home where else" I said while placing my bags in my room. "Have you talked to Derek" I froze in my tracks when his name was mentioned. "Excuse me?" I tried to play it off

"He ended training early then made Isaac give him your number before running of. So again have you talked to Derek?"

I debated weather or not I should tell him what was going on. I decided against it. "No I haven't but you'll be the first to know once I do"

"Okay check you later" I allowed a sign of relief to escape my lips. Bending down to try and clean up my room a bit my phone started ringing again.

"Yea yea yea Derek's looking for me and-"

"Woahhhh Stalinski chill I just wanted to know if you still had my laptop charger." I blinked down at the caller I.d. to see I was talking with Danny. "Ha oh yea man I do I'll give to you first thing in the morning."

"Alright cool see ya"

"Bye"

Deciding I needed to relax and get my mind off Derek I headed to the shower.

I walked out whistling "What makes you beautiful" in a completely different mood. Walking into my room I noticed the window was open. Did I leave that up or...

My eyes cut across my dimly lit room searching for him.

He let out a dark chuckle. "How'd you know you hadn't just left your window open?"

"My best friends are werewolves leaves you a little hyperactive to missed placed Windows"

"Hmmm So why didn't you answer my text" he said inching ever so slightly closer towards me. "Because I didn't know what to say"

Derek was beside me in an instant."You didn't know what to say! You could have at least least me know received the message."

I took a step away from him before answering. "I didn't know you cared so much" I said rolling my eyes then turning to set up my laptop.

"I umm well " he stammered "There'sapackofalphasandijustwantedtoknowyouweresa fe" he let out in one breath before looking away.

I froze. "A pack of alphas! How is that even possible!" I was shocked and completely unprepared for that response.

"There leader is the alpha of alphas he's more than just superhuman he's a complete monster."

"Have you told the others ?

He glanced down at his boots before responding. "Not yet. I didn't want to worry them just incase they were only passing through" he looked up to sneak a peek at my expression which I guessed would have been pretty amusing as he smirked before looking around my room.

"This place looks worse every time I come here"

"Don't try and change the subject. How long have they been here?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Three days. So keep an eye out. I'm going to go tell the others."

He crouched down preparing to jump out the window before I grabbed him. Red eyes meet mine causing me to look at the floor. I should really get that stain out.

"What did you really want to talk about?"

"Basketball"

"What?"

"I played basketball in highschool". Then he disappeared into the night.

* * *

AN:

Hey:D Sorry I've been gone for so long but APUSH and Ap English 3 have been killing me! I promise to try harder and get chapters up on a regular. A little Stiles and Derek action in there;) Hope you enjoyed it. Thinking about updating tomorrow hmmm... we'll see(: Til next time

-CamcamBambam


End file.
